The present invention relates generally to the field of security and tracking. More particularly, the invention relates to marine asset security and tracking.
The worldwide ocean-going freight transportation infrastructure is vulnerable to terrorism. The open movement of containerized cargo presents an opportunity for terrorists to cause large-scale economic damage, for example, by smuggling a thermonuclear device or radioactive material for a “dirty bomb” into a target country in a shipping container. Consequently, there is a need to develop and deploy tracking and monitoring technologies at the container level to help secure the global supply chain and critical port facilities.
The U.S. Customs and Border Protection (CBP), an agency of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security, is charged with preventing terrorists and terrorist weapons from entering the United States. With nearly 7 million containers arriving in the United States annually, CBP cannot inspect every container. The majority of containers are low value with very limited monitoring capability. The chain of custody starts with security at the factory and port. Thereafter, continuous container monitoring must ensure an unbroken chain of custody.
Homeland Defense initiatives are pushing the first line of defense from American soil to foreign soil. Securing loading docks in foreign countries which are a key component to reducing the vulnerabilities to supply chain. The Homeland Defense Container Security Initiative (CSI) was devised in response to fears that sea cargo containers bound for the U.S. could be used to facilitate a terrorist attack by providing direct access to a U.S. part. By posting officials at major foreign ports and requiring the advance transmission of manifest documentation, CBP can pre-screen and clear containers bound for the U.S. before they are even loaded onto the ship.
Other components of the CSI include: (a) the use of intelligence and automated information systems to identify and target high-risk containers; (2) the use of advanced and large-scale detection technology (such as container X-ray machines and radiation detectors) to assess more quickly and reliably those containers deemed to be high-risk; and (3) the use of “smarter” more secure containers with electronic tamper-proof seals that alert authorities to tampering while the container is in transit.
It is known to attach an integrated security sensor to the wall of a tamper-evident container and then arm that security sensor after the container has been packed and sealed. Systems are presently under development for monitoring and tracking such sensors during transit of the containers. A known container security device (CSD) has a GPS receiving antenna (for receiving GPS location data), a GPS module, a Globalstar satellite transmitting antenna (for sending GPS location reports automatically, e.g., six times daily) and a satellite modem (used to establish data transfers using a communications satellite as a relay).
One proposed system for tracking sea cargo employs palm-sized CSDs that fasten to the doorjamb of most standard maritime containers. The manufacturer of the cargo inside the container arms the CSD by transmitting a unique identifier code via a wireless device. The CSD automatically communicates its status to wireless readers located in the port of entry. These communications indicate where and when the container has been opened since it was initially sealed. Communication between the wireless readers and the CSDs and all data regarding the transactions is encrypted.
Another proposed system uses intelligent processing and wireless communications systems, enabling the monitoring authority to receive reports on the global location and condition of containers. Low-earth orbiting satellites and multi-band cellular and wireless LANs will be used for global data transmission. Such a system could notify the monitoring authority within minutes of a container experiencing an abnormal event, such as unauthorized entry, mishandling, environmental extremes, route deviation or unscheduled delay, regardless of the container's location.
One problem with conventional CSDs arises when containers are stacked on a ship or in port. The CSDs of only those containers at the top of the stack have a line-of-sight to orbiting satellites. Also CSDs in the field do not communicate with each other. There is also a limited interconnection to worldwide producers of data. The CSDs send to a central location (one way) at infrequent intervals (e.g., hours or days). In addition, limited alarm verification increases false alarms. A further drawback is that alarm correlation relies on manual interaction. It is difficult to achieve a continuous record of route and container security using conventional CSDs. A further impediment to implementation of the CSI is the high recurring costs of replacing the batteries of the CSDs, which often have inadequate battery life for long ocean voyages. The high cost of communications (e.g., satellite and telephone fees) limits worldwide shipment tracking; one-way data distribution limits interconnectivity; and stale, latent data limits reliable security assessment.
There is a need for an improved security system for use with cargo containers that addresses or solves at least some of the foregoing problems.